Love hina: magic beyond the wrinkle
by Ogodei Khan
Summary: The power of the Hinata House brings a lonely boy with a failure at love from our world to the world of love hina.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Love Hina. So I give created to the creator and usage of them. I give thank for them and the wonderful story from . So enjoy my fanfic and

write review of it after you read it.

Love Hina

Magic Beyond the Wrinkle

Chapter 1

The stranger from nowhere.

It was a rainy night in the town were Andrew lived. Not only literally but as well as his heart. Andrew had long brown hair, brown eyes, white skin, glasses, with jeans and a brown rock t-shirt. There he laid beaten and sad from searching for love. He was 20 and past his first year of college but nothing has change since high school. He had good grades, was social active, athletic, musical, and all around good person. Though one thing bothered his soul, that thing was love. Each girl he tried to go out that just said no. others seem promising but end in disaster, like by dumped for other guy in about 2 weeks. He blamed himself all the mistakes at times for each girl he lost. The only things that mad him feel better was, friends, music, dating sims, or romantic magna. The one he liked the most was Love Hina. He liked the characters and how Keitaro a idiot still gets to find love. Another reason was Motoko Aoyama. He had crush on her from the serious. He knew she was not real but times he had fantasizes about her. This was a way to keep his sanity. After a while he picked a book of Love Hina to read just to make him feel a little better. Not known to him through his sad experiences through love, his life would change. From the books the Hinata House was ready to bring him there to its doors. Even in his reality this place was not real but another it was. With its power to help Keitaro with his dreams and finding the one he made the promise it will help this young man. Soon the boy slowly fell asleep. Closing his eyes to rest for another day. While he was sleeping something magical was happening.

As soon his were opening he felt that something was not normal. The more he became aware of his surroundings he know he was not home. Scared that he was in somebody else's house he got up immediately. He got out of the room into the hallway. This place seemed to be more and more familiar. Then it hit him like forgotten a name of person then just remembering it. He was in The Hinata Apartments. How can this be was he dreaming.

"well I'm not in Kansas anymore" After saying that another thought just ran into his thinking process. "if this the Hinata Apartments". Then pause a moment hearing girls voicing that were getting louder. "oh crab". With that he ran quickly for the stairs. There he was in the lounge were the front door of the dorm was. He quickly ran for the exit believe he was being able to survive. Just when he got close to the door a little blond hair Indian girl jumped on him knocking him on the ground. He laid dazed little from the tackle of this small girl.

"Hi" she said. Smiling on the stranger. " So why are you here are you a pervert?

As the boy slowly gain conscious.

"No Su I am not a pervert?"

"How do you know my name?" Su said in shock that this person she never met knew her.

Soon a voice from the hallway was heard. "Su who are you talking to?" Just from the sound of the voice our young man underneath Su knew who she is. It was Motoko's and if she catches him he will be a dead man.

"Oh crab, crab" he thought in his head. Motoko finally came out the hallway to the living room and saw Su over this man.

She pulled out her sword screaming "die pervert." He just moved out of the way of the blast by pushing Su off of him and rolling to the side. After the blast all the residents came down to see what the commotion was about. They were in all shock to see a man in the all girls dorm. "what the hell you doing here" Motoko yelled while pointing her sword at the boy. He was trying think of response on what to see. If he said he just randomly showed in there dorm and that he is from a another universe would never work. While thinking he notice her hair. It was short not long from the most of the comics or Television show.

"I must be at the end of the serious were Keitaro and Naru get together." he thought. Unfortunately he kept staring at Motoko. He always thought she was most beautifully compared to the other girls.

"So are you in all girls dorm" Motoko said while blushing little from this man staring at her.

"He must of wanted to try to watch us undress" joked Kitsune.

"Now its not the time to be joking" Naru responded.

Keitaro step out" he must of looking around. This place is a big travel site." With all the talking by the residents the young man responded finally.

"my name is Andrew and I am sorry though intruded. I was looking for a place to stay that was cheap. I did not know this was a all girls dorm. I will be leaving now." He knew this would do and he would have to leave. The girls will never allow him to stay. Plus its a good way to cover his butt. With that he started to leave Keitaro spoke.

"If you need a place you can stay here." The girls turned to shock when they heard this response.

"no way" Naru said

"are you crazy Urashima, he is a boy and this is all girls dorm. It bad enough we have to deal with you." responded Motoko . As the rest of the girls argue with Keitaro. Keitaro wanted to help Andrew but the girls were right it was all girls dorm.

He looked at Andrew " it must sound crazy but please stay here till you find somewhere else to live."

Naru punched Keitaro "I said he can't stay here. Okay Idiot!" Andrew did not know what to do either. He needed some place to stay in this world but where? After a couple minutes while girls argue what to do with him with Keitaro he decided what he was going to do.

" How about this, I fight one of you ladies, if you win I'll go but i ill win i stay here to i find another place and my I also have a job here. That seems fair." The looked at him for moment.

Motoko step out of the group and said "so you want to fight to stay. Well i accept your challenge." Andrew smiled as acceptance of the fight. Soon they were outside near water fountain.

"Go Motoko" said the girls encourage her on.

"This boy has no chance against our Motoko" said Kitsune. Motoko one side of the with her sword, the other was Andrew with a staff. This was dream coming true for him. Fighting Motoko was something he sometime image back in his world.

Andrew looked at Motoko "ready".

"ready"

With that instant the fight began. Motoko ran straight at him striking every which direction. Andrew blocked every single attack then thrusting is staff at her. Motoko blocked but she was surprised by the next attack. It was a kick towards her stomach. She dodge it but barely. She the used her ki attack sending a wave of energy at him. He stepped to the side so it would pass him. This battle continue with both fighters aggressively attacking each other. The girls on the side line including Keitaro were surprised how good this boy was.

Naru stunned " He is quite good." Still they cheer Motoko on. Still it seemed like a stale mate. With a block her strike downward, Motoko step back and use her her to chi to forward to sonic through Andrew. He tried to block it but the power from it broke his staff. In effect going through his weapon and him. He fell to the ground.

She looked back at the boy. " you have lost no go someplace else."

"who said I was done" responded Andrew. The girls looked in shock as he slowly got up. No one ever seem to be able to stand from Motoko's attacks after they were hit.

"how can you fight with out a weapon" said Motoko

" I can use my hands and feet then." soon after she attack again with her sword. Andrew dodge the first but not the second attack. It hit right on the arm.

She stop after her attack " just give up." Andrew did not listen. He punched her and a kick. She moved then stroke his back. With pain Andrew screamed. He kick again at Motoko. She moved out of the way and swung her sword at him again. This time he blocked it. He did so by grabbing her arms not her sword. He spun and put one of her arms behind her back. With that bending her hand behind.

"please let me stay here, I have no were else to go." He said in her ear. Motoko did not know what to do. Every time she move the pain from the bend hand would increase.

Finally she said " you can stay." With that her hand was let go. Andrew had won the match. The girls was stunned from this young mans performance.

Andrew smiled at her and the girls and said " thank you" Then from exhaustion and pain he fell over on the ground and His eyes slowly closed.

Thank you for reading. Please write a review on what you thought so far on this fan fiction.


End file.
